


Debt Relief

by inksheddings



Series: Saiyuki/Loveless Crossover Ficlets [2]
Category: Loveless, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo and Soubi walk into a bar....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Hakkai/Gojyo.

  
"Good evening, Sanzo-chan."

Sanzo snapped his chopsticks in half as his three companions dropped jaws and raised eyebrows. Who on earth would be so brazen as to address him like _that_?

"You..." Sanzo ground out as he took Goku's chopsticks right out of his hands and proceeded to eat his dinner.

Goku didn't even notice, he was too busy staring at the tall stranger standing right behind Sanzo.

"Yes, me," the man agreed with a smile that Gojyo couldn't help but find infectious. Talk about a beauty. Besides, if the man was going to die, might as well go out with a grin, right?

"What is it this time? Rent? Tuition? Seems to me what I gave you last time should have had you covered for another month at least."

"Ah, true. You're right, of course. My deepest apologies. But I have a, ah, young friend who requires a certain amount of pampering." He bowed slightly as he spoke. His long pale hair fell forward and seemed to glimmer in the candlelight.

"Oooh, shiny," Goku said, slightly awestruck.

Sanzo thumped him on the head with his fist.

"_Ow!_ Whadja- Hey! Are those _my_ chopsticks?"

The stranger cleared his throat. "Anyway, I do apologize, Sanzo, but if we could settle this quickly, I have a bus to catch."

Gojyo frowned slightly; there was a flicker of memory, not quite strong enough to compete with the candle on their table. "Wait a minute-"

"Fine! I'm sure I can convince the barkeep to give me a cash advance, seeing how the bank's fucking closed by now." Sanzo removed his credit card from beneath his robes and stood up.

"Again, my _deepest_ apologies, Sanzo-sama."

"Whatever. Fuck. Let's just get this over with."

The two men headed toward the bar.

"Ahhhh...should we let Sanzo go off with that weirdo?" Goku asked, a crease in his brow.

"Oh, Sanzo is perfectly safe with Soubi-san," Hakkai piped in cheerily.

Gojyo narrowed his eyes. "You know that guy?"

"Well, to say I _know_ him would be an exaggeration," Hakkai began to explain. "Soubi-san has particular...talents, shall we say? Anyway, he's also quite the artist and-"

"Wait a minute," Gojyo interrupted. "His being an artist or whatever, those aren't the _talents_ you first mentioned?"

"No."

Hakkai smiled.

Gojyo grit his teeth.

Goku took his chopsticks back.

"Anyway, a few years ago he helped Sanzo with some, ah, repairs to the Sutra."

Goku's handful of chopsticks and stirfry stopped an inch away from his mouth. His eyes got wide and his cheeks reddened until he put the food down and groaned.

"But it wasn't my fault! I just thought it would look prettier hangin' off his shoulders if it was more colorful! I was jus' a _kid_ back then, for fuck's sake."

Gojyo was truly amazed that the monkey was still alive. Really. He was.

Hakkai looked at Goku fondly and continued with his explanation.

"Since then, at the rather insistent prompting of the Sanbutshin, Sanzo has been helping Soubi-san out. Financially."

"Oh." That was all Gojyo could come up with.

After a few deep breaths, Goku's color returned to normal. He glanced over his shoulder. Sanzo and Soubi were still at the bar, the barkeep looking a little anxious but counting out cash nonetheless. Sanzo didn't seem any more put-off than usual, so he shrugged and resumed eating his dinner.

Gojyo eyed this Soubi character up and down. Besides the hair working in his favor, he had a great bod. As a matter of fact...the flicker was back, but-

"Oh, one more thing about Soubi-san, that might interest you particularly, Gojyo."

Gojyo tore his eyes away from Soubi's figure to find Hakkai giving him _that_ look.

Uh oh.

"He likes to cook. He once gave me very sound advice on purchasing a new rice cooker."

Oh. _Oh!_ Well, shit.

**END**


End file.
